Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an engine system which may reduce unburned gas.
Description of Related Art
Since environmental problem has been rising, regulations for vehicle exhaust gas have been reinforced.
Vehicle industries focus on an exhaust system to reduce harmful elements in exhaust gas, to reduce unburned gas and to improve fuel consumption.
General engines include two intake valves and two exhaust valves and the exhaust gases exhausted from the two exhaust valves are joined at one exhaust port. Thus reducing unburned gas within the exhaust gas is limited.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.